Why ?
by Percy Nightshade
Summary: first story go easy . its a chaos story. i dont own PJO its rated T because im paranoid its perlia (percy / thalia ) end in the background ( nico / zoe ) the story is engl dutch translation : dit is me eerste verhaal. dit is een chaos verhaal .ik bezit PJO niet . het is T omdat ik gek bven . het is perlia ( percy/thalia ) en in de achtergrond nico en zoe het verhaal is engels
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :hey this is my first fan fiction go easy please,[ end I don't look at the spelling XD ]I don't own PJO**

* * *

Chapter 1 : test

Percy POV

Percy was sitting on the beach waiting for Annabeth to come. she was 1 hour late that was really nothing for Athena spawn. He was really worried. Then he saw Thalia coming . en she sat beside him en asks where is Annebeth ? end I smiled sad . I tought you had a date . yes .he smiled sad again. She is late . then Thalia said :

That is nothing for her . how late is she ? 1 hour . I said

Then she locked like I said ******* .what your joking ! come on don't just sit here , let's go look for her ! ok ok. I said smiling .where were looking for like a another hour . the only place where we didn't

Look was at Zeus fist . when we got there . I felt like I exploded 50 times . because is saw my best friend en girlfriend eating my (step)brothers face ( David ) I

Dropt my picnic basket and just run away before couldn't hear them anymore. I heard Annabeth say :

Percy it isn't what you think !

THALIA'S POV

When saw Percy run away I was really confused . but then I saw what happened . end I was so angry . I want to hit them . but first I have to check on Percy . when went to his cabin I saw his light on . when i wanted to knock on his door. He said I could come in .when went in saw him sitting on his bed crying . do I have to ask

Chiron to move you to my cabin for some time. Really ? yes really. I said smiling . thx Thalia you're the best cousin I could have . now get your stuff ready then

I will talk to Chiron. When I went to the big house I saw the lights still . ( it was after bedtime/23:30 ) normal

Chiron would be in bed by now . when I got closer I could hear arguing when wanted to knock everything went silent . then Chiron opened the door. Thalia what ar you doing it is almost midnight I wanted to ask something . what did you wanted to ask ? if Percy could sleep in my cabin for sometime ? why Thalia ?

Annabeth cheated on Percy with his arrogant stepbrother. End he can't take it anymore to live with him in 1 cabin end look at them come in and kiss each other . that would make him crazy end maybe kill himself ! then she heard voices on the background : WHAT DID SHE DO! Then she could see Poseidon end Athena then Athena yelled YOU SEE BARNECAL BRAIN

SHE LEFT HIM BECAUSE HE IS NOT GOOD ENOF FOR HERE END BECAUSE HE IS A SON OF POSEIDON ! NO !` I said: HE IS PERFECT FOR HERE .HE WAITED AN

HOUR! BUT SHE NEVER CAME . AND THEN SHE CHEATED ON HIM . FOR DAVID ANOTHER SON OF POSEIDON. PERCY SAVED HERE LIFE HUNDERDS OF TIME'S ! END THEN SHE DOES THIS I EXPECTED BETTER FROM A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA !

Then her face wen tred and look's down .

Then I asked again : Chiron can he come or not ?

Yes he can sleep in cabin one with you for an unknown period of time . thank you finally! When I got to my cabin I saw Percy waiting on the door step end smiled

Not a big one but still a smile you could see he had cried when I got in everything was clean end no stuff weapons end crap on de ground end on the other side of the room there l was Percy's stuff a small bed end small chair end some books end a weapon wreck end a photo of his mother his father his step father me anna beth end Grover end Nico. hades ? Zeus ? end a smashed photo of David end he made a little curtain for privacy

End then I asked: how did you get in ? you left the door open and I was bored he answered with an evil smile

But serious a curtain ? then he answered : I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable because you're a hunter . then I said . yes but you family and lady Artemis doesn't think you're a bad men some men aren't bad. Thank you . im going to bed .goodnight . thx

* * *

**A/N If you like it I will continue this just a test chapter**


	2. My first author's note : couple's

**A/N hi everybody I'm so sorry it's just een authors note**

**Just I need idea's for another couple**

**End you can make them thalia-percy-piper-jason**

**Are chosen**

**The I will try to make 1 other chapter before I will go to londen end paris for a week**

**Leave your idea's**

**In the reviews**

**Or a pm**

**IIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIII**


	3. im ducht you now !

**A/N : hope you like this chapter**

* * *

When I woke up . went to Percy's part of the room to wake him but when opened the curtain he wasn't there .It was nothing for Percy's to be up so early in the morning. Then I saw a note

Hey Thalia

I'm swimming at the beach be back just before breakfast

Percy .

( A/N didn't expect that you thought it was a note he run away to the void and chaos

Moehahaha I'm so slow ! )

Then I decide to go to the beach

But when I got close I saw flashes end lightning everywhere and huge wave

When got there I saw Percy and Jason

Fighting and Nico trying to calm them down

But when he saw me he run over to me

Nico what's going on ! Jason thinks Percy

Had something with piper ! he said

No! Percy wouldn't do that loyalty is his fatal flaw ! David said to Jason that piper

Had something with Percy !

Then you heard an explosion and right after that a scream . when I looked around Jason was unconscious and winded and sodden

And Percy was about to collapse is well

When wanted to look for a Apollo camper

I didn't need to there was already a huge crowd . or they were helping Jason or calling Percy rude names and throwing stuff at him.

So me and Nico had to drag him all the way

To the big house to let Chiron heal him because the campers hate him now .

PERCY'S POV

When I woke up in the big house

I felt like someone stabbed me in my head

And every part of my body hurt. Burn marks all over my body . when I got up I went to the main room of the big house . when I got I saw almost all the Olympians were there the only ones how weren't there were Apollo Artemis hades Hestia Aphrodite and Hermes .

When I got I heard dad say hail the greatest hero of all and My NEW favourite son DAVID!

Then I heard someone . Percy is so a jerk .

Yes he so mean . then I asked calmly . why am I so mean ? then everybody went pale . then I Demeter boy said : your destroyed are crops

I dind't !

David here said he saw you do it ! Katie yeld .

Then Thalia jumped, in he didn't do he was knocked out and almost burned . then it was silent for a moment. until Percy broke the silence and then walked over to David ,so I think barnacle brain disclaimed me . congratulations. Then I turned around and walked away . then I heard him say/yell :

Your just a wannabe ! hear who it say's ! I yelled . and if I was a wannabe I wouldn't congratulate you ! idiot ! .

KATIE'S POV ( just before I said Percy was a jerk )

When I went to congratulate David .

Congratulations David . I said

I question have you seen him after the fight nobody haze seen him . then he got a smirk on his face : yes I saw him last night he was in your garden and destroying everything there

Then I got pissed and told the rest of the cabin the news the Lucy said : Percy I such a jerk

But then someone asked ; why am I'm a jerk ?

When I turned around there was I saw Percy!

SHIT I thought . but then ben said why

Then I saw Percy get pissed and said : I didn't ! David said he saw you do it ! yelled/said .then Thalia jumped in and said : he couldn't he was knocked out and almost burnt !

Then it was silent until Percy congratulated David and walked away then David yelled your just a wannabe ! then he yelled back ; hear who it says ! and if i was a wannabe wouldn't congratulate you ! idiot ! and walked away fallowed by Thalia and nico .

I felt a bit sorry . but he deserves it !

* * *

**A/N : hi I hoped you liked this chapter .**

**And I say it again I don't look at the spelling**

**And im a ducht kid of 10 years old and in the Netherlands there are not much kids that can speak as good English as me and write and read so don't be whiner im doing pretty good for my age and land ! and this is for howmadeyouare and a guest . and sorry I didn't updated because im on a tour in Europe and I don't always have wife . and I made this in one evening so it was a bit short sorry .**


	4. AN

**A/N: sorry is no chapter**

**want to say I got my profile updated**

**And I wanted to thank rider-48 because he is my first story follower and mayhaah is well and Thalia Dahpne Jackson because for reading my story and reviewing**

**2. there Is something new to do on my profile**

**You can make your own OC and I'm going to try to put him in every story I make .**

**can give me a basic for a story you want and I'm going to try to make the story**

**4. I'm going to make another story**

**That was it im going to try to make a next chapter on Monday .**


	5. Chapter 6

**Yes people I'm ducht and from the Netherlands and I'm working on my grammar and stuff the new chapter is coming so**

**Some people want me to change couples so I got an pol and perlia is winning and again if there is something wrong with the grammar because I have to do it vast ( I'm at school )**

**And I'm going to make a fanfiction of a fanfiction (The Play's the Thing ) from gotrice98 its Percy Jackson only no demigods and gods and stuff**

**The next chapter is coming tomorrow or Saturday**

**~ fin~ ( that's my name )**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N : hello I'm back whit an new chapter**

* * *

PERCY P.O.V

When I got back at mi cabin started packing right away . and wright some notes

When I was about to leave someone knocked on mi door end when I opened . end yes like I expected there were Nico end Thalia . where are you going ?! somewhere else. I said

Not without us ! if I say no your just going to follow me aren't you ? yep ! then follow me !

TIME SKIP ( still Percy P.O.V )

I was so tired we were walking end fighting monsters for days ! and of course with are luck Nico got poisoned end fainted after an hour or so !and at the KFC Thalia got attack by some skeletons . I defeated them with Nico's sword . when I defeated them I ate my fries and Thalia's ( because she was unconscious ) fries and here burger then I carried them behind the restaurant and then a big black swirling vortex opened end a guy/woman ( plz leave in de reviews if you want a lady chaos or an lord chaos ? ) with stars all over him and it looked like they were moving ! hello young hero .he said who are you ! .I said I uncapped riptide. I'm chaos the creator after he said that I bowed right away. no need to bow young hero. he said why are you here lord chaos ?

I want to give you and your friends an new life with new friends and as the commander of mi army ? do you accept ?

Yes I think so ?!

And your friends ? he asked

I don't know but they always follow me and stuff so I think they're going to say yes is well

Ok now if you want to come with me ? he asked

And mi friends ?

O yes I will take the boy and you the girl. he said

I blushed . and he smirked

When we got out of the vortex portal thing

We got at the biggest city ever ! end I think theto the t best is well

Let's go to the throne room then he teleported us

To the throne room it was as big Olympus its self !

Where are my friends ! I asked

I teleported them to the infirmary

Ok

But I think you want to change you your name ?

Yes

Ok think for an name

I think I now 1

* * *

**A/N : ok I thought this would be an good place to stop because I need some names I already got some but you can add some but try something original not like ALPHA or beta or omega or something but already got**

**Umbra**

**Delta**

**Zeta**

**Gamma**

**You can still add names if you want**

**And was the spelling and grammar stuff better an little bit ? XO XP because I didn't see any red lines under words !**


	7. sorry 1

A/N : hello i know now that there are Dutch people

Reading my story !? so I'm going to make an Dutch version of mi story and sometimes translations of important A/Ns so here is mi first and maybe you can learn a bit Dutch ! isn't that handy XD

Translation/vertaling : A/N hallo Ik weet nu dat er Nederlanders mijn verhaal lezen !? dus daarom ga ik een Nederlandse versie maken en soms een Nederlandse vertaling maken van een belangrijke A/N dus hier is me eerste ! als je ederlands bent laat het achter in de reviews ! alsjeblieft !


	8. short

A/N: OMG ! I forget at all my chapters that I don't own PJO end HOo ! don't kill me ! end sorry I always do my end its my ! sorry ! here is my story end the winner is umbra with : 3 ½ end alpha: 3 delta: 2 gamma: 2 omega : 1

Zeta : 0 end the 1 you added was cy ? ( I think from troubles with a bite) end Orion but I forgot to add them XP

Here is the story

( their immortal end the campers is well )

SOMEONES P.O.V

We were In the throne room waiting for the gods to come

There was something wrong with Percy then the gods stared to flash in when everyone was settled Zeus boomed Perseus Jackson is gone ! end Thalia Grace is gone is well ! then Artemis started to cry . end Nico di Angelo is well then everyone was whispering end talking confused then

Poseidon was furious ! then he stood en yelled at Athena WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAVORITE SON ! Athena : HE ISN'T YOUR FAVORITE SON ANYMORE YOU BARNECAL BRAIN ! END I DINDT DO IT YOU IDIOT I GOT NOTHING AGIANST GRACE AND DI ANGELO ! then Poseidon looked down in shame

He left a note :

Hey everybody I'm going because I now when I'm needed anymore I now you have a new hero now I want to thank the gods who believed in me thank you Artemis and Hermes Hestia and Apollo . don't try to look for me because you're not gonna find me and if you find me you find me dead or in times of need

seaweed brain

what does he mean with dead ?! Hermes asked

he is a monster snack end with Nico and Thalia

all the monsters will go after him end his friends ! Hestia yelled/said

O

Then everybody started arguing

SILENCE

Council dismissed !

A/N : is it better now ? the grammar stuff ! sorry for the short chapter


	9. i need reviews !

**A/N : I need 15 reviews then I will update right away end if you give me 1 review in 2 hours from when I post this I will update right away is well**


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N : IM BACK ! I got the reviews**

* * *

So now I have chapter and it is for …..

You !

100 YEARS LATER !

PERCY P.O.V

I was training in the arena of void ( the name of the big city )

Slashing and burning the dummies but then Zoë walked in ( brought back to life ) hey Percy chaos wants to talk . ok I will go right away . I teleported to his palace .

Want can I do for you lord chaos ?

Percy what did I tell you don't call me lord !

Sorry lord chaos

What did you say ?

What is my mission ?

You're not gonna like this 1 Percy . you will have to go back to earth

WHAT ! I yelled

YOU PROMISED ME NEVER TO GO THERE ONLY IF THEY REALY NEED ME ! !

THEY NEED YOU PERCY THE TITANS ARE RISING+THE GIANTS+ THE BAD PRIAMORDELS THE NEED US THEY NEED YOU PERCY !

I looked down I shame

Ok I will go

Now inform the rest end get packed and go !

TIME SKIP

STIL PERCY P.O.V

I was waiting In my cabin on the ship until I got an

Message from Omega/Nico That we were almost at camp half blood . so I got up and went to the deck ( it was like a bigger and better version of the Argo ) there it was camp half blood

It was like I remembered only there were more cabins around 15 more . I think the romans and Hestia and hades

( i think 14 roman gods because the 12 greek/roman gods and there is Bellona and Janus and Hestia is an Olympian now )

When we landed

half-bloods started gathering on the hill

weapons and shields ready and

they all got their armour on and Athena and Ares cabin started forming a phalanx and the romans started forming testudo's ( some people call it a turtle formation )

then the Olympians flashed in .

no need for weapons young hero's there here to help ! there the assassins of chaos there send here by lord chaos himself ! and he wants to say something's to you ! Zeus boomed

then a vortex opened and chaos stepped . and like always they bowed and chaos was about to say that they don't have to bow but then he thought about it and knew that they won't listen so he just went on

he was about to start when that stupid bastard asked : you don't need to help us there is no war is over and all the monster are too scared of me . he had a huge arrogant smirk on his face . I snorted . I'm here to say there is a war coming and a war you will never win this war without the help the help of my army . then Athena asked : why can't you just destroy them you're the power fullest being in the universe ! together with the fates !

I'm forbidden to interfere . but my army isn't

But let's go back to the war . the giants the bad priamordels and the titans are rising at the same time

My army will take it from here .and they don't like you very much so don't make them angry !

Then the vortex appeared again and he walked in and disappeared

Then everybody looked at us .

So I'm Umbra and this is Omega I said pointing at Nico and this Alpha I pointed at Thalia

Then David walked : you me duel in the arena at 3 !

* * *

A/N : IS THIS BETTER ! I DON'T SEE ANY RED LINES ANYMORE ! and I want to say sorry because I got 2 of the same chapters ! I think ? do you want to check ? for me O_o ! ? X(


	11. Chapter 13

**CHIPS !CHIPS ! I FORGET THE DISCLAIMERS !**

**I DON'T OWN PJO !**

**AND DON'T OWN HOo ! !**

**PLZ DON'T CALL RICK RIORDAN !**


	12. i have to do it a AN !

**hey guys**

**but I got so many flames ! so I have been working on it and I found a grammer and spelling check thing and I worked on the story chapters I did nothing with the MANY A/N im still so sorry for that ! and for this 1 ! but I want to explain stuff to you ! don't be so cruel ! I like you're my friends ! aren't you ? XI XO XP XD O_o ? next chapter tomorrow or Thursday.**

**~fin~**


	13. Chapter i dont realy know wich chapter

**A/N : hey guys this is just a short chapter of the duel and little bit more**

**(maybe a cliff XP )**

* * *

DAVID P.O.V ( just a short pov )

That umbra guy doesn't know what he is up against

He thinks he is fantastic and awesome ! but the only 1 who is awesome and fantastic is me and Gaia and Kronos

It was so a good idea to spy for Gaia now I got the blessing of her Kronos Tartarus and Uranus nobody can defeat me but I have to hide some of my powers but I can use my powers of dead I can let him die with 1 touch and send him to the deeps of Tartarus ! because there are no rules ! ha he is going down !

TIME SKIP

UMBRA P.O.V

I was walking to the small arena

To fight with that idiot

He thinks he is fantastic .he can think he is but he is not ….

The whole camp and army was already there the only one who wasn't there was David

TIME SKIP (1O MINUTES LATER )

At least he came he was late and the only thing he had one

Was an simple shirt with WHO IS AWESOME ….. IM AWESOME ! on it . and some shorts .no armour .no weapons . everybody from my army was complaining .

But the only campers that where complaining where to Ares campers and the hunters and some other campers from Athena and Hephaestus .then he came over to me are you ready to die . he said cocky . I'm not gonna die if you don't get your fat butt in to the armoury and get some weapons

. almost everybody stifled a laugh . after another 5 minutes

He was ready he had simple Greek armour and his sword

Given by his daddy . he didn't get riptide because couldn't get it out of Thalia's tree

**(A/N sorry but I just wanted to put it in the sorry if this gonna confuse you . but I just want it in my story . sorry again . )**

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK ! COME ON GUYS FLASHBACK WITH ME ! YEAHHHH** !

_We were walking up the hill I looked 1 last time at the camp I swear I wil never return only if they need me ! and with their new hero that meant never . I looked at riptide …. After a Moment Thalia came up .dude whats wrong . I looked at my sword the for last time and I stabbed it in to Thalia's pine tree . only a true hero can get this sword out of the tree . Thalia give me your knife. I demanded . why ?_

_Just give it ok !? she gave me the silver hunting knife and I carved my message in the wood . and we went left the camp . for what we thought was forever ._

**FLASHBACK END XO X(**

His sword was more shiny than a weapon a golden sword with diamonds .my sword was nature silver and void no obsidian or iron or gold or diamond or stuff just an part of the void . he charged right at like I expected .

ANOTHER SHORT POV

JUST FOR THIS PART

DAVID POV

I Charged right at him but I don't know how I was behind him so fast I charged again . I ran past him again he hit me right in the face . but I gave him a big cut in his arm . but he didn't die ? why ? .i4599676 stood up and was about to attack when I was against the arena wall with an bloody face and an sword at my throat .he looked at me then he stabbed me in my stomach and I blacked out .

**A/N I hope the spelling was better and the grammar but if you can read it why does it care . and I want to say I'm going stop my other story because of the critics united . so I'm too lazy to do something I tried an bit but to story wasn't that good so I'm gonna start 2 other story's so it isn't so bad but still . but I want to compliment the author and maybe friend I don't really know what she thinks Pluto's daughter 11 for her writing and more and I think you have to read her story's and it a heaven for perzoe fans . so here is a cookie (::)**

**Leave an review plz and hope you favourite and/or follow it**

**PNS ( Percy NightShade ) or fin**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey i got an review of dauther of nyx and she said : try void .

Second review :gggggggrrrrr really ! Do you know what she means

And i need 1 other OC the first 1 i get will win

And again plz dutch poeple leave an review

Dutch traslation : hey ik had een review van dochter van nyx en ze zij : probeer void

En de 2 de review : grrrrrrrr echtwaar ! weet jij wat ze bedoeld

En ik heb nog in OC nodig de 1 die ik krijg wint

En nog eens alsjeblieft nederlandse mensen laat een review achter


End file.
